Un amour de Loup garou
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: Remus à sept. Remus à quinze ans. Des souvenirs, des bouts de vie, des sensations. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas un avenir heureux ?


4

Un amour de Loup garou

C'était une soirée chaude et douce. Une soirée d'Août. Un petit garçon jouait avec ses parents. Il avait 7 ans, et il s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il était alors innocent, et jamais il n'aurait songé que sa vie allait prendre un tournant décisif cette nuit.

La famille Lupin était composée de trois membres : Lynn et Samuel Lupin, et leur fils, Remus. Ils étaient actuellement en route pour aller chez la sœur de Samuel. Pour cela, ils devaient malheureusement traverser une forêt sombre, et surtout, effrayante. Habituellement, ils y allaient en voiture, Lynn étant moldue, elle savait conduire. Mais aujourd'hui, leur seul moyen de transport était hors service.

Un peu plus loin, une grande ombre observait cette famille si soudée, si aimante. Il sentait l'odeur tendre de la chair des hommes. De la chair humaine. De la chair enfantine. Il allait goûter cette chair, et il le ferait avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Le loup garou continua à suivre la petite famille, qui riait de bon cœur, attendant le moment propice pour attaquer le jeune Remus. Il avait toujours adoré les enfants…

Un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Se retournant rapidement, les Lupin virent une ombre bondir vers eux. Un loup garou. Ce dernier avait atterrit à deux pas de Remus, qui tremblait de peur. Le loup s'avança rapidement et planta ses crocs dans l'épaule du petit garçon, qui hurla de peur et de douleur. La créature commença à traîner l'enfant vers les bosquets, mais sentit rapidement un grand coup contre son flanc. La mère venait de le frapper, dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher son petit garçon. Son fils. La bête sanguinaire hurla, comme pour avertir qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Il allait bondir sur la jeune femme lorsqu'il entendit une détonation. Il sentit une immense douleur se répandre dans tout son corps, en partant de la patte arrière droite. Il se tourna vers son agresseur, et vit Samuel Lupin, le regardant avec haine et désespoir. Samuel Lupin avec un pistolet. Le loup garou détala, laissant le jeune Remus entre la vie et la mort, tandis que ses parents, désespérés, prenaient l'initiative de transplaner à Ste Mangouste avec lui.

Fenrir Greyback avait fait une victime de plus…

Le jeune Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar. Toujours le même depuis sa contamination. Remus Lupin avait à présent 15 ans. Il se leva à regrets, mais en sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il était 6h00 du matin, et le jour n'était pas encore levé. Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement de la fenêtre, et observa la lune presque pleine. La lune, sa Némésis, sa muse, son désespoir. Ce soir, il se transformerait en bête sanguinaire, une fois de plus.

Il se trouvait à présent dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'était là qu'il venait lors de ses transformations, Dumbledore l'avait aménagée pour lui. Il s'approcha d'une glace, fixée au mur et s'observa. Il avait une taille moyenne, des cheveux oscillants entre le châtain clair et le miel, un visage fin aux traits doux. Il avait des yeux couleur ambre, et actuellement soulignés de grands cernes. Dans quelques instants, l'humain laissera place au loup…

Un rayon de lune pénétra dans la pièce, et l'enfer commença pour Remus. Il sentit tout son corps se raidir, puis se tendre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il haleta, les premières douleurs commençant à faire leurs apparitions. Il sentit une brûlure se répandre à travers tout son corps, en partant de l'épaule. Il eut alors l'impression que ses muscles se déchiraient, et que ses os se brisaient. Il hurla, hurla de toutes ses forces. Il sentit la fourrure pousser sur son corps, tandis que ses muscles et ses os se reformaient pour le corps du loup garou. De Remus, plus rien ne subsistait, hormis ses yeux ambre. Lorsqu'il hurla, se ne fut plus un cri humain, mais un jappement de loup…

Il avait faim, tellement faim. Et son instinct animal le poussait à sortir à tout prix de cette prison. Mais en vain. Il avait déjà essayé maintes et maintes fois, sans y parvenir. Ne pouvant plus supporter sa soif de sang et de chair, le loup garou se mordit lui-même.

Remus se réveilla à l'infirmerie, les membres douloureux et ankylosés. L'infirmière se dépêcha de venir lui donner des potions, et enfin, une potion de sommeil, qu'il puisse enfin se reposer. Il en avait bien besoin.

Le jeune homme se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, et vit une silhouette assise dans un fauteuil, mais avec la tête sur son lit. Il reconnut l'odeur de son amie, Lexie James, et, attendrit il secoua légèrement son épaule. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, avant de se rendre compte que Remus était réveillé. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et enlaça son ami, qui grimaça légèrement sous la pression des bras de la jeune fille, qui ravivaient ses douleurs. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche en s'excusant de lui avoir fait mal.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lexie ?

-Ben au départ, je venais pour moi. J'ai glissé dans l'herbe du parc, et j'ai réussit à me tordre la cheville. Mais je t'ai vu, et j'ai décidé de rester ! Et ça n'a pas été facile ! Cette infirmière est un dragon ! Elle a essayé de me jeter dehors, mais j'ai fini par la convaincre. Ah ! Tu es censé être mon copain alors fais attention à ce que tu lui dit, j'ai pas envie de finir aux cachots avec Picott, répondit la brunette et parlant à toute vitesse.

-Mais on est déjà ami…

-Ta chute dans les escaliers était plus grave que ce que je pensais… J'ai dit que tu étais mon petit ami.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, et voulut protester, mais le « dragon » entra à ce moment là.

-Lexie James ! Rugit-elle, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette infirmerie !

-Tout de suite M'dame ! Salut Chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en embrassant furtivement Remus.

La jeune fille rie doucement en voyant la tête du jeune homme, et sortit avant de se faire avada-kedavriser par Mme Pomfresh. Au moins, il avait été troublé, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être avait-elle une chance finalement ?


End file.
